Back To The Beginning
by xXEdwards-BellaXx
Summary: The Goth Girl and the Jock are sworn enemies, but the story behind their hatred but their hatred wasnt always hatred it was once love. Lets see what happens when people come in the way again as they try again...


Chapter 1

_BELLA POV_

I stared at the clock just waiting for it chime so it would end this torture…

Yes…I am in class. The teacher was ranting on about how men and women are equals and that the co-exist in harmony…I have a good answer for that …THEY DON'T! Trust me I have had my fair share of boy experiences and they always end in tears only one was me, the rest was them! I was brought from my argument when the bell went. The whole class sighed with relief.

"Okay, see you next week" Mrs Saxon said, with distaste. I quickly put my notebook in my bag and left hurriedly out into the Cafeteria. I sat down at my usual table and saw my friends already there…I could tell they were there because their hair colour was all the same…Black, just like my own. All the girls had black, thick eyeliner around our eyes, mascara and black eye shadow. The boys eyes were dark naturally and they had tattoo's.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said, everyone knows that he fancies me but I have had enough with men.

"Hey Jake…" I said, sitting down. I looked around the cafeteria seeing everyone coming in. I got out my notebook, from earlier, and began writing down lyrics. Yer we are all in a band: "The Frowned Upon" Because well we are frowned upon, mostly because we are Goths but we call ourselves Emo's (That means emotionally unstable) .

"Look Bells, Here comes Mr Wonderful, Himself, The Jock, The Heart Breaker, Edward Cullen!" Jake shouted. Everyone who knew us , which meant everyone, knew that we do this , well Jake does, every time Edward comes in but he changes the phrases.

I hated him, I actually used to be friends with him…But he cheated on my best friend. She went to his house with a surprise and he was standing in the kitchen making-out with Tanya 'The Heartless Bitch' Denali. He broke her heart…

My best friend loved him…But the thing is I was my best friend. I loved Edward Cullen…But he didn't love me.

_EDWARD POV_

I was in Maths sitting next to Tanya Denali. I hated her she is the reason why I lost the love of my life the night when I was going to propose to her. Her name was Bella Marie Swan. But now her name is Izzie Topaz Swan. She was 'The Goth' and I was 'The Jock'. She was so amazing, She had natural brown, long curly hair that cascaded down her back and beautiful muddy brown eyes that whenever the sun touched them the would glimmer and _sparkle_ (SORRY I HAD TO PUT THAT IN THERE) but now she had short, straight black hair and had brown eyes that whenever the sun touched them the would go black.

"Eddie…Come on it's time to go" Tanya whispered in my ear.

"It's Edward and I will leave when I want to!" I shouted. Tanya looked startled by my outburst. I didn't care. She thought we should be together because I was Captain of the football team and she was the Captain of the 'Hot' Cheerleaders. I quickly left with my notebook. I remember when Bella and I got the same one and we both wrote down songs about each other. I still have mine…I think she binned hers. As I walked into the Cafeteria and heard Jacob Black shout:

"Look Bells, Here comes Mr Wonderful, Himself, The Jock, The Heart Breaker, Edward Cullen!" And the 'Goth' table laughed. Bella didn't, she turned and all I saw in her eyes was hatred. But then I saw the notebook identical to mine that was sitting in front of her and she noticed the one in my hand. She smiled and looked at me. And at that moment all I could see in her eyes was…Love.

"Eddie over here!" Tanya screeched. I looked her way and saw her friends with my friends. Everyone in the Cafeteria was expecting me to go to her, but I thought I would have some fun…I walked to the back table that me and the gang used to sit at, and sat down, got my notebook out and phone and texted my family to come sit with me…But as I looked up I saw Bella walk up to me and sit with me. I looked at her confused, but then she did what I haven't seen in a while…She smiled a toothy grin. I couldn't help but give her my, her words not mine, 'Panty Dropping Crooked Smile'.

"I missed you…" She whispered. I looked at her and all I could feel was love.

"I never left…" I whispered back. I then felt the gang come up and sit down. The gang was:

Me, Bella, My sister, Alice, Her boyfriend, Jasper, My brother, Emmett and his Girlfriend, Rosalie, Rose, who was also the sister of Jasper. I then saw Alice and Rose pull Bella up and hugged her with all their might.

"We missed you" The girls said at the same time Bella said " I missed you Ali , Rosie" They all looked at each other and then Alice said very quietly:

"You can take the wig of now Bells" Bella then smiled and put her delicate hand to the top of her head gripped it tightly and pulled it off revealing her brown curly long hair. Everyone in the Cafeteria gasped and a lot of whispering started. She then sat down and looked at me as a gleam of sunshine came through and her eyes gleamed and sparkled with …_Love…_

"Ehm!" A screechy voice squeaked behind me and Bella.

"Yes , How can I help you?" Bella said sarcastically. Tanya rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Would you move over so I can sit next to my boyfriend?" Tanya screeched. My eyebrows shot up then. I stood up them and Tanya gleamed at me , oh it must have looked like I was getting up to help her.

"I am **not**your boyfriend …I not yours" I then pulled Bella up and slammed my lips into hers. At first she was shocked then leant against me, grabbed my hair and opened her mouth and put her tongue into my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. You could hear everyone gasping .But the loudest ones were:

Tanya screaming

Jacob yelling "NO BELLA"

Alice and Rosalie squealing

And Emmett and Jasper going "Go Edward , You the man!"

We then pulled apart and Bella giggled when the whole Cafeteria was whooping.

"Excuse me?" A familiar voice said. I turned my head to find Principle Denali. Yes the Principle was Tanya's father.

"Come with me" Principle said leading me and Bella to his office


End file.
